


Harsh Eyes, Gentle Heart

by disaster_by_chance



Series: Ode to my OTPS [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M, basically a recap of their relationship, but in a poem, it's really short and different than my usual one shots, of sorts, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disaster_by_chance/pseuds/disaster_by_chance
Summary: While it may not have been the best of conditionsWild winds, raging sea, salt and tension in the airThat rackety wooden boatWhere Harsh Eyes met a Gentle Heart
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: Ode to my OTPS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873243
Kudos: 14





	Harsh Eyes, Gentle Heart

While it may not have been the best of conditions  
Wild winds, raging sea, salt and tension in the air   
That rackety wooden boat   
Where Harsh Eyes met a Gentle Heart 

But it was quite the opposite at first  
For the Heart was hidden away behind status  
A title of doctor and the greedy goal of green  
To have money, is what the Heart lied   
To have money, was its need

And the Harsh Eyes judged  
And the Harsh Eyes searched and prodded   
For the Eyes knew deceit   
They wanted to know what was the true need 

The Heart was defensive and it put up a face   
To disgrace the Eyes and it’s name was its aim   
With ranking and insults   
But soon all of that changed   
For the Eyes and the Heart found that they were one in the same 

The Eyes soon learned the Heart had a name   
He was Leorio Paladiknight   
A teenager in a tux, briefcase in hand   
His dream was to become a Hunter   
To pay the medical school demands 

He was kind and he was gentle   
Though he didn’t like to show it   
The Eyes knew from the start that he could be trusted   
So they told him their story  
With the Red Eyes and spiders 

The Heart then learned of the cloudy grey eyes   
Kurapika Kurta   
A boy of tragedy and pain  
A boy full of vengeance and rage 

From then on, they were friends   
From then on, they stayed   
Together with the determined green-haired boy   
Together with the skilled silver-haired assassin   
They didn’t think they had to part ways 

Maybe they did   
Maybe once or twice   
But they stayed friends   
Gentle Heart and Harsh Eyes 

Soon the Eyes came to see  
That maybe, just maybe, they loved the Heart   
And everything that came with   
The gentle soul of a kind-hearted doctor  
Out of reach of a vengeful conjuror 

For they were just eyes, so they couldn’t think   
Couldn’t love with a heart like Leorio’s   
So genuine and serene   
So the Red Eyes just envied, envied in green 

The Eyes didn’t think the Heart could love it so   
For Leorio deserved better  
A gentle heart like his  
Anyone would know

But the Heart loved the Eyes  
So kindly so caring   
Guiding them to reason to logic  
The Heart was there every step of the way 

Even though the Eyes drove him crazy   
With their stubborn recklessness   
Kurapika was beautiful, albeit a mess   
And the Heart couldn’t deny the feelings in his chest 

Maybe they were idiots   
So headstrong and so young   
To see that they both liked each other   
And maybe even loved 

The Harsh Eyes and the Gentle Heart   
Though they argued and though they fought   
No one could deny their strong bond   
Through thick and thin, they were there for each other  
Pushing and praising one another 

For the Hash Eyes could begin to love   
And the Gentle Heart could begin to see  
Bickering aside, that they were meant to be   
And it was all thanks to a boat sailing at sea  
A boat and a greedy desire for green

**Author's Note:**

> I started watching HunterxHunter a few months back and I absolutely love these two. I just HAD to write something for them. 
> 
> In order to keep my sanity, I decided to write a little poem for them, so I didn't have to deal with a full on one-shot or fanfic. I wanted to keep it simple and sweet! So I hope you liked it!


End file.
